


Puppy Play

by ALewdInvention



Category: Original Work
Genre: Degradation, F/M, Furry, Large Cock, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Puppy Love, Size Difference, Slave Trade, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, femboy, musk, wolf boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALewdInvention/pseuds/ALewdInvention
Summary: Tay has been handed the immense responsibility of training three new rowdy puppy slaves into respectable farm hands but is discovering this will be a greater challenge than he thought.
Kudos: 11





	Puppy Play

Prologue

It is the year 92 A.F and the great Empire of Nix once more expands its borders. The northern province has absorbed the steppe region of Galaya, home to the Ashi people or ‘puppers’ as they are known in the more rural parts of the provinces due to their more bestial appearances; sporting dog ears, brown/bronze skin, hairier bodies, pawed hands, feet and sharp wolf senses. Though other than their bestial features, they are similar to humans but are of a much lower social caste due to their resistance to Nix’s rule. To compensate for their poor decision making many Ashi are being given over to serve as slaves for the rural people of the northern provinces. This current quartet of puppies has been given over to the Vemi family of Humly Hill; they occupy a large orchard outside the town and are hoping these new pets will be busy workers. The Vemi family head Mrs. Molly has given the task of training the new pooches to her son Tay, but he hasn’t even trained a regular dog yet let alone an Ashi... 

Chapter 1 

Tay awoke to the not so gentle sound of his window being shaken on its hinges, the loud rattle quickly shook him awake, before he got up to re-latch the window. Tay took in the cool spring morning only a few more weeks to harvest he thought as he turned to his dresser taking out his clothing. Rugged brown cloth pants and a white shirt covered most of young Tay’s rather large body. The boy had only reached adulthood, but was over 6’5’’. Although as he did enjoy eating and it showed he had the width to match this height without being badly proportioned; his stomach was looking quite big, but it hadn’t protruded more than an inch off his waistline. Tay figured he had plenty of time to drop some weight before the year's end, but before Tay’s self-reflection could go any deeper, he heard a knocking followed by a voice. 

“Oh, young master, your mother requests your presence downstairs in the dining room.” Tay opened his door revealing a short bunny girl in a long dress maid uniform, her long ears breaching her short black hair, standing at a point, as her wide brown eyes opened wide looking up at Tay. This was the family maid Wendy and she was almost always doing something; mother could always find a way to keep her busy. 

“Wendy you don’t have to call me master. We have known each other for years, plus I’m a year older than you. If anything, I should be calling you the young one.” Wendy’s nose twitched again as she pouted, crossing her arms under her modest bust in a huff, “You know I am just being polite Tay and besides it’s your mother who insists I do it.” Wendy turned and walked down the hall, her little bunny tail wagging as she moved to the stairs, “Now hurry Tay we don’t want to keep your mother waiting. I think we both know how dramatic your mother can be and I don’t want to waste my entire morning listening to her monologuing.” 

Tay shrugged he honestly couldn’t argue with that, but he did enjoy teasing Wendy first thing in the morning. So, Tay followed behind her down the spiral stairs of the family’s old home to the dining room. Wendy opened the door letting Tay in first before entering behind him and moving into the kitchen, where Tay could smell some sort of oatmeal cooking. 

“Oh, my dear boy please come sit down next to your grieving mother.” Tay looked at his borderline crazy mother dressed head to toe in black. A long black dress, shoes, veil, and hell even makeup, but considering how rural their town was Tay wasn’t even sure where his mother would get such specific garb, but no matter his opinion he still sat beside her. The table was long enough to seat 12 people and it was covered in a simple red tablecloth, his mother placed one of her gloved hands on his thigh and looked into Tay’s eyes. 

“Now Tay my darling boy, you know I have been a broken woman since your father died.” 

“Mom, dad has been dead for two years and you started dressing like this a month ago, I hardly think that...” 

“Hush dear, do not question your mother’s grieving process and besides we have more important things to talk about than how much I miss your father.” Tay rolled his eyes as his mother continued, “Like how much I do around here, like just last week I bought 3 Ashi slaves from a federal slaver, and do you know what he told me?” Tay was about to open his mouth, but his mother just continued unimpeded by possible questions, “He said those woofers are fiercely loyal if you can train them properly and I realized I still have one big strong man who could do that.” 

Mother began clinging to my arm giving me puppy dog eyes and trying to coerce me into another extra bundle of work before I got a word in “Mother, Ashi are rather fierce beasts and they might attack the farmhands. On top of that fact I have never trained a dog let alone an Ashi so I think we should return….” 

Quickly I saw mother break from my arm and head over to a large portrait of father caressing it while crying crocodile tears, “See dear how easily our son gives up if only he was as tenacious as you.” Mother continued weeping even as Wendy entered the room to serve us our breakfast. Well training an Ashi can’t be as bad as having to listen to mother overact, “Alright mother I’ll see what I can do about...” 

Almost immediately mother pulled off from the painting, interrupting me as she pulled my head down squishing it into her chest, “What a good boy I just knew we raised you right, now eat up the porridge Wendy prepared for you.” I looked over to Wendy who when my mother looked away pointed at her head, went cross-eyes, and spun her index finger around the side of her head. My smile would have to suffice for an agreement that my mother was definitely getting crazier. 

Though mom’s inner working would have to wait, I finished eating quite quickly and made my way out into the yard where a few of the local boys gathered. We gave them work picking fruit from the orchard and in total, we only needed about 10 to complete the day's chores. Most of the boys had a healthy respect for me, and the ones that didn’t wouldn’t find work at the Vemi Orchard again. Though not 15 minutes into the days work a simple wooden cart pulled by two horses stopped outside the barn. It was driven by a young Elven man; though you can ever tell an Elf's real age. He was dressed in red robes and carried a sword on his back. He waved out to me as he approached. 

“Pardon me sir, but is this the Vemi residence?” The Elven’s features became clear as he approached, his silver hair was long and flowing, his skin was quite clean and his blue eyes sparkled as he walked. What kind of pretty boys do they send out these days, Tay wasn’t even sure he was a man considering at least 2 ft of size difference. 

“Yea this is the Vemi residence and you can talk to me about your matters. I am Tay Vemi.” Answered Tay sternly, he didn’t trust an elf that looked like he hadn’t worked a day in his life. 

“Oh, wonderful you must be Madam Catharine's son. Will she be joining us today?” The man seemed to blush at that last part to Tay’s chagrin; what was his mom doing infatuating characters like this. 

“No she won’t be joining us and I suppose you are the slaver?” 

“Oh no not a slaver, I am Bel Avary Nixian debt collector and I assure you sir those that need to toil in indentured servitude are repaying their debt to the empire. So please don’t think of them or more importantly myself so crudely.” The Elven collector kept a long grin and talked with a softness that didn’t amuse me in the slightest, if anything it made me want to throw him out of my farm myself. 

“Mhm, where are the pooches?” 

“Oh, right here sir, sorry to keep you waiting.” Bel opened the side of the carriage and dragged out 3 Ashi that were bound by iron manacles and a leather collar that fascinated something like a leash around their neck. 

“Sir for your convenience their names in order are Skye, a bit of a spitfire this one.” Bel gestured to each Ashi in order and starting from the left Skye was the most out of shape, being quite a chubby dog boy. He had dark brown skin, short black hair, a round face; two green eyes, and two wolf ears that protruded out of his hair. His crotch was covered by a woolen loin cloth keeping some of his shame, but his generous chub and A-cup breasts gave me the impression his top should be covered to help him keep some shame. 

“Then we have Levi, she has a foul mouth for a bitch I’ll tell you that much.” Levi was a light brown-skinned wolf girl, sporting long black hair, similar ears to Skye, and a more built body than her peers. She had muscled thighs, arms, a well-defined rear, and her c- cups were on full display. I see Bel didn’t care much for Levi’s dignity, but Levi didn’t seem to care much too, not even bothering to cover herself in the slightest. I shook my head looking at the final one who was the odd one out of the trio. 

“Ah I don’t mean to surprise you sir, but as different as ‘he’ looks, ‘he’ is an Ashi.” I was looking up and down the most petite of the three doggos. A black fur-coated animalistic hybrid. Every inch of visible skin was covered in a thick coat of fur, he had pawed hands and feet but a humanoid body. Though his face did have a wolf-like maw lined with teeth and a tiny black dog nose, the eyes were human, the ears probably could be pointed, but dropped meekly. Though as I continued looking, I could definitely see sharp canine teeth lining Ranni’s maw. Though I am pretty sure as soon as she noticed my gaze, she tried to hide them. 

“So, this one is...” 

“The furry one is Ranni, he is known as a primal Ashi. They share more animal traits than the regular brand, but I suggested to your mother picking out at least one primal Ashi due to their strength.” Bel went into his cart for a moment pulling out some papers and presenting them to me. 

“Now if you sign the pick-up papers, I’ll leave you for the day young man and if you need anything I’ll be in town for the next month. Have a good morning.” Without another word, Bel handed me their leashes, before hopping on his cart. I watched Bel ride out of the farm along the cobblestone trail back to town. I looked over my new ‘workers’ wondering how exactly to even start with training the trio. 

“My name is Tay and on the whim of my other you’ll be working here from now on, in exchange you three will get shelter and...” I was interrupted quickly by Levi. 

“I am a proud warrior and will not subject myself to menial labor. Look to one of these pups for help in your mundane chores.” She turned her head looking away and pouted as she avoided my vision. 

“Well, how about you two, can either of you two work?” 

Renni just sheepishly looked at the ground kicking her feet, while Skye had a much different answer, “I could work, but what's in it for me huh? How do I know you’re gonna give more than beatings?” Skye gritted his teeth though, letting out his deepest growl trying to look as tough as possible. His display might have been more impressive to someone a foot and a half shorter than me and I was put in an off mood by that Elven handler, so I decided to just pick the boy up as I grabbed the rest of his companion’s leashes. 

“Hey put me down your human brute or I’ll...” 

“If you do anything to harm me or the hired help, I’ll make you sleep outside tonight. As for the rest of you, follow me and we will try to find you some work clothing.” I squeezed down on the boy and he seemed to get the message quickly that he better just keeps quiet like a good puppy dog. 

Quite quickly Ranni followed behind and Levi took a second to move along, but as soon as her little display caught the attention of some of the other farmhands she quietly began moving along. She even started to cover up as soon as she heard the hooten and hollering from some of the other boys. Her face lit up and she moved a bit quicker, not that I minded it just meant the hands would be less distracted and we’d get to the barn faster. 

Getting to the barn out back it was an old 2-floor barn, the stables mostly empty save the two-family horses Hoss and Henrietta, who were about as old as me. I tied the trio off to a support beam and climbed to the second floor of the barn looking for clothing, but almost immediately the trio began to fight, biting and grappling each other for dominance. A sigh left my lips as I descended the rafters with their new woolen shirts. 

“Alright settle down pups, and you’ll get your clothing.” Huh, that worked, instead of grappling with each other they broke apart and sat still, each one receiving a mostly fitting garment. They were my old shirts and short, Levi’s shirt didn’t even cover her midsection, but the other two were just small enough to fit perfectly in their new white shirts, but I noticed Skye’s ass had trouble fitting into his pants. It took him twice as long as the others to get changed, but eventually, with my help pulling the backup he got in. Though it did take reminding him that it was this or working without pants to stop his whining. Skye’s new shorts clung to his ass tighter than some leather suites and may have left less to the imagination than simple nudity. Though Skye seemed happy enough with his new clothing and while the trio looked pouty, I could see their tails wagging swiftly for a moment before Levi tucked her tail into her pants, which signaled the other two to do the same. 

“Now you three are expected to earn your keep, so Skye you’ll be in the orchard with me; while Levi and Ranni you’ll both be working in the barn. For now, I only got one set of eyes so I need to keep the two of you somewhere you can’t run off.” 

Skye piped up, “But I told you I don’t wanna…” 

And I quickly interrupted, “You also don’t want to sleep outside right so I expect you to pick properly during your first day and you two I want this place cleaned properly, the brooms are in the corner. If you fail you won’t be getting dinner understood!” 

Skye responded with a growling “Fine”, though Ranni was slightly more polite, saying “Yes” and Levi just kept pouting. Well, she does look the strongest she’ll probably take a few days of convincing. 

“Now follow me Skye and let's see how adept you really are.” Skye followed me close behind as we moved into the orchard. I figured what harm would he do picking the apples in the orchard and I was right; thank the stars. Skye actually did good work during the morning picking ripe apples not wasting time even in the moments I wasn’t watching him. I even told him he was doing a great job, but all he did was turn away and go back to work. Yet I could swear his tail wagged its way out of his clothes after that compliment and for the rest of the day he stayed eerily close to me. It wasn’t that bad most of the time though sometimes he would be right behind my back or right below me on the ladder, with a dopey smile. I told him he doesn’t need to hold the ladder and all he would say is “Sorry” sheepishly before moving away. It really made me wonder if Skye would be a proper fit around here, but it turns out these quirks were nothing major. 

Though Skye’s strange behavior was overshadowed by his initiative. As dusk approached, I caught the chubby boy working hard to clean up the day's tools. I couldn’t even get the other farmhands to clean up their own tools all the time yet Skye was putting his tolls away as well as the others, needless to say, I was damn impressed. 

“Hey, Skye just leave your tools in the shed and follow me to the end of the orchard. I got a reward for you.” I could see Skye immediately perk up and run over to my side, his tail swaying slowly behind his tight shorts as he walked. 

“Where are we going Tay?” Skye's attitude had improved greatly after the day, I suppose he just needed some positive reinforcement. 

“We are going down to the family lake; you’ve done a great job and I think you have earned the right to bathe when you need to.” Skye looked up at me wide-eyed, “Oh thank you, sir!” His tail wagged as he rushed ahead of me in almost a skipping moment; damn these Ashi are fast. 

“Hey slow down Skye and you don’t have to call me sir, Tay is just fine.” Skye looked away for a second, he almost looked embarrassed before mumbling, “Okay”. 

It didn’t take too long for us to get to the lake where I immediately started to strip down, much to Skye's embarrassment; I had never seen a boy get such a red face before. “Why are you so Red Skye never seen another man naked?” All I heard from Skye was “I didn’t think we’d be together I can’t.” As I took off the last of my clothing and placed it on a nearby rock, my body felt great in the cool lake air. I interrupted Skye’s complaining, continuing “Come on Skye you might one day need to bathe with the other hands. Don’t be fussy and just come in the water.” 

I walked over to Skye and began peeling his shirt and shorts off. To my surprise, he actually put up a fight, but was rather weak compared to yours truly and was trying to cover his nose for some reason, quickly I pulled off his shirt. “Come on Skye you’re a man no need to be this shy, ugghhh.” 

I then moved onto his shorts, which at first, I thought he couldn’t take off due to the aforementioned tightness. Though this theory was quickly disproven as without realizing it I pulled down his pants and undergarments all at once. Revealing what was probably the real reason he didn’t want to bathe with me. Between his legs was a hairless little brown cock fully erect and almost immediately it was apparent that he was one-third of my size. 

“Well, Skye I didn’t know you were that excited about taking a bath.” I lifted my arms up and scratched the back of my head. “You don’t have to be embarrassed; I'll give you a second to calm...” Before I could finish my thought, Skye buried his face into my hairy pits and began to sniff. He was quite fervent and grabbed hold of my waist as he kept his nose completely buried into my pits. “Hey what are you doing Skye?” I tried to push him off of my, but it seems like I didn’t have to as I could hear him moan and fall back, his cock twitching like a dog's tail expelling tiny drops of cum as he did so. 

Skye looked up at me still panting his tongue hanging out of his mouth like a panting puppy. “What the hell was that Skye, I don’t even have any words to describe what you just did.” I looked down at him and sternly continued, “Do you have anything to say for yourself, Skye?” 

I didn’t have to wait long before he just blurted out, “What do you expect me to do you spend all day complimenting me, wave your fat dick in my face, and then to top it all off you strip me down while sweaty. Your scent is driving me crazy, no other Ashi tribes' men or women make me feel this way, but for some reason you do? It's not fair, it’s not fair, you’re just a big fat bully you know that.” Now I see the puppy dog was in heat; which was understandable since he was an animal, but one thing he said wasn’t. 

“Did you just call me fat sissy?” I spoke deeply and stepped over Skye, my hands on my waist, “You got no right calling me that puppy, especially with all the baby fat you have.” 

Skye crawled back looking up his eyes wide, but he answered fiercely, “I’m not a baby or a sissy!!” My expression shifted as I laughed, “Ha really now? If you’re not a baby why is your cock so small.” I picked up Skye by his shoulders and knelt slightly so his now limp brown cock would be at my crotch level. “See my cock this is what a grown man’s looks like, yours isn’t even a third of my size and you hardly have any hair; you’re basically a child.” 

I looked down to see Skye’s cock getting a bit harder as I spoke, “Oh wow Skye you enjoy being scolded like a naughty pup?” 

“Wah I don’t, stop it.” Skye’s face kept flush and Red, I could see drops of sweat pass down his brow as I questioned him further, “Well then why is your little dick getting hard hmmm?” I pressed the head of my hard cock against his tiny package pressing his entire shaft basically against my cock head. “See you tiny cock is shaking and stiff I can just barely feel it while your tiny cock is pressed against mine.” 

“I ummmm wah.” Skye was simply whining as I teasing him unable to muster a proper response in time, “Well you said I wasn’t like any of the boys in your tribe I guess they all had baby dicks like you.” I grabbed hold of Skye’s bare brown butt, my hand sunk into his right cheek, and caused him to bark like a bitch as my rough hand sunk into his fat. “But you know Skye you are like some of my ‘tribesmen’.” 

Skye broke off staring at our frotting cocks to look up at me nervously, but with a hint of curiosity, “You remind me of some of the local girls, your cock is closer in size to their clits, but your ass is a lot larger.” I grabbed both his ass cheeks squeezing while pressing my rock-hard cock against his own little clit and most of his stomach. 

Skye rested his face on my chest for a moment, smelling the musk that wafted off my hairy chest, his own little body squirming and wiggling in my grip; it almost felt like he was humping my cock. It wouldn’t be surprised, dogs do love dry humping. Though I quickly felt something hit my cock as I pushed Skye back to reveal him snorting with a big dumb expression; his mouth was open, he was cross-eyed and his cock was leaking cum drip by drip. 

“Wow Skye twice in under 5 minutes that's pretty pathetic it seems like you need some training.” I pushed Skye down to his knees and he meekly went to the ground, his wet nose pressed against the tip of my massive white cock. “Now be a good puppy and clean up my cock, you made it filthy after all.” Skye took quickly to my orders and licked the tip moaning, “Mhmm yes sir.” Before he started making long licks against my cock, not even pausing as his tongue lapped up his own load; not like there was much of it to begin with. 

“Mhmm so smelly, why is it so big?” Skye sounded mesmerized by his new duty, but I still answered, “It's because you puppers aren’t meant to breed you’re meant to be bred.” I grabbed hold of Skye’s head, his hair was soft, thick and I swear I heard him moan as I patted his head. 

“Good puppy, just go a bit faster you have a lot of cock to cover.” Skye increased his speed spouting, “Yesh shir” as he made fast long licks against my shaft, quickly covering my meat with his spit; he even took initiative again and licked my balls as he stroked my cock. 

I was impressed with my new dog's performance but nowhere near satisfied. I grabbed the back of his head and pressed my hard cock tip against his mouth, “Get ready puppy you're going to want to take a deep breath.” I pumped my cock down his throat with surprisingly little resistance, my cock quickly passed his lips and entered the tight confines of his throat and at first, my hand dictated the pace of Skye’s sloppy wet mouth, but quickly the dog learned and started bobbing his head leaving little need to do it for him. Skye expertly sucked down every inch of my big white dick his soft brown lips kissing my cocks base before pulling back along my shaft. It made me wonder if he had done this before, but I didn’t care. This bitch was milking me for everything I had and I was more than happy to oblige him. 

“Not bad bitch ugh, but I suggest you hold your breath.” I pushed Skye’s head down to the base of my cock, making sure his lips pressed against the base of my cock. To my surprise Skye didn’t pass out or stop, he just kept licking and slobbering on as much of my cock he could muster. He stared up at me, his eyes almost begging me to cum and I was about ready to give him what he wanted. 

“Ugh you dirty bitch boy, fine take every last drop if you can stomach it!” I let my loadout down his tight brown throat to the puppy's glee. I could hear him squeal in pleasure as his little clit and tail wagged as rope after rope of cum spilled into his mouth. As I pulled out my now spit glazed clock I could see Skye’s open mouth for a few seconds filled with over a month of backed up spunk and pubic hair, but it didn’t matter to him as he swallowed it up with gusto, even going as far as to lick up the spilled drops of cum that leaked out and dribbled down his chin; moaning lick a bitch in heat while he does his dirty cleanup duty. 

Not shortly after he looked up at me and began to beg, “I....I know you’re right I’m a sissy bitch, but I need you to make sure I remember.” Skye bent over and spread his ass cheeks for me, his tiny hands sunk into his ample ass flesh and gave me a good look at his tight asshole. 

“Ah at last my pet is finally being honest with himself, don’t worry pet I’ll make sure you know your place on the farm.” I pressed the head of my cock against his quivering asshole. It started as a tight fit, but my hard cock head spread his ass for what felt like the first time I could feel my cock slide in like a key in a lock. 

“Mhmm not bad bitch, that little brown clit-dick might be useless, but this asshole certainly isn’t, have you had a lot of practice taking large insertions.” I heard Skye moan as he took another inch of my cock, he lost his grip on his ass causing his cheeks to clamp down on my cock. “ 

“Never one as big as yours master, even the alpha Ashis paled in comparison to your size!!” Skye squeezed down, but it didn’t stop me. I continued to tease him with each inch I inserted in his slutty ass. 

“Oh, that doesn’t surprise me and you’re not Ashi anymore, you're a puppy now understand bitch?” I heard Skye yelp as my cock slid to its base in his asshole and he screamed, “Yes sir I’m your puppy!!” Skye could feel me started to go faster and tried bracing himself against my assault, but it did little good. My cock tore through his insides scratching places he never knew he had and it showed. 

“Come on bitch boy tighten up that fat ass.” I slapped his fat pillowy ass hard leaving a hand-print and causing all his fat to jiggle and shake with impact. At first, he screamed in pain, but quickly he learned to like it after the second and third spanking. I could see his little brown clit shake and leak limply as I pounded him. As a greater show of force, my fat nuts swung and hit his tiny ones knocking against them each time I bottomed out in his ass. 

“Ah, your balls are hitting meeee!!” 

“So, what if they are it's not like you’re going to stop being a sissy faggot and besides nothing of value is being lost by my fat nuts bashing yours.” I teased as I braced my hands-on Skye’s fat hips, his huge ass providing me with an immense cushion every time I came down hard on his poor prostate. 

“Come on now sissy it's time for your reward!” I thrust once more into Skye’s loosened depths, begging to unload rope after rope of thick spunk. It spilled into him like a river and in that moment, Skye sounded more like a pig than a bitch, squealing, begging “Yes it feels so warm, so much, aahhhggg!” In Spite of Skye’s new cum fuel fervor he passed out quite quickly after I finished falling asleep on the grass as I pulled out my still throbbing cock from his insides. 

Skye definitely never took a guy as big as me, a torrent of cum leaked out from his insides spilling over his ass and onto the ground and he snored, occasionally giving off a soft moan as I rested on the grass. 

Wow, I didn’t think I had it in me to be that intense with the pups, but at least I got one of the Ashi trained properly; at least I hope I do that remains to be seen. Though he does still need to be cleaned we both do. 

It didn’t take long for me to clean up myself and Skye in the lake slowly washing the accumulated sweat off of me as well as him; strangely enough, he didn’t wake up. He just kept snoring, even as I re-clothed myself. I didn’t think much of it, Skye being a heavy sleeper really came in handy so I piggybacked him to the barn where I was expecting a clean barn ready for the trio to sleep in, but what I got was…. 

“How did the two of you fuck up cleaning up the barn?” Before my eyes the barn was in shambles, somehow, they made holes in the upper levels, and from them, I could see chickens; I don’t know where they came from, we don’t own chickens. There was hay everywhere on the ground, as well as what I am pretty sure are some blood and probably feces. Though the worst of its Levi had just tied up Ranni, who was shaking and growling like a feral wolf, while Levi’s victory cry was cut short by my rage. I don’t think the place could look worse and what scared me was I heard none of it going on. 

Levi was the first to try and speak, “I had to establish dominance over the Primal or he would have….” 

“You are a cheater using a human tool to beat me and not your own fangs!!” 

“Ranni’s just mad that he is the beta now and I am...” 

“You both are the beta’s now and hopefully your time at the bottom will teach you both how to behave.” My anger was seething, but you know what if these two wanted to live like this they could. I turned back, still carrying Skye, and said “If you two like fighting like animals, you're going to live like animals and….” 

Ranni interrupted, “She doesn’t fight like Ashi, she fights like a pale skin.” Levi was quick to respond, “You fight like a pup and are a sore loser. So, don’t…” 

“You both will be sleeping in the bed you made as punishment and if I find out one of you killed the other, I am going to personally throw you in the imperial dungeons.” I left the barn locking it and as I left, I definitely could hear some clawing at the door; possibly a bit of howling. Though I hoped that a night sleeping in the mess they created might humble the two. That punishment did leave the problem of where to put Skye. 

There was only one real option, but odds are I’ll get an earful in the morning for it. So, I left Skye in the maid's quarters. It had plenty of beds and I am sure Wendy won’t be too shocked to see him there in the morning, but who am I kidding she will still probably bitch at me for not asking first. Plus, I didn’t want to hear my mother complaining that I let him sleep in one of the mansion's actual rooms. So quietly snuck into the maid quarters and tucked Skye into bed. 

Though quickly I learned that Wendy nibbles in her sleep I caught her nibbling on her pillow mumbling about food while her nose twitched. Awe it was one of the cutest things you have seen, pulse something I could tease her about later if and probably when she complains about Skye. 

Immediately I went up the stairs to my room on the top floor discarding my work clothes and almost immediately falling asleep as my head crashed into my bed, rocking the entire bed frame as I did so. I couldn’t help but spare a few thoughts about the new dogs wondering if I would be able to fix their behavior problems, but I quickly drifted off to sleep hoping that tomorrow will bring a positive change.


End file.
